1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for scheduling and searching meetings in a network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
When scheduling a meeting with a group of users, the organizer of the meeting may send an email to invitees, or potential participants. The invitees may then respond via a reply email indicating whether or not they will attend the meeting. The email to the invitees may include controls to allow the invitee to indicate whether they will accept, decline, etc. The organizer may keep track of the attendees through the email program.
Notwithstanding, there is a need in the art for improved techniques to organize meetings over a network and to enable users in the network to access information about scheduled meetings